


A

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fever, Gen, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Sick Character, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't play; his mind wasn't working properly and his skin was on fire.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 341





	A

Kageyama was swaying; his vision blurring as the urge to drop to his knees became almost overwhelming. He hadn't expected this to happen, not at all. Don't get him wrong; he knew that he was sick, but he hadn't thought it would get this bad. At the very least, he'd hoped that he'd hit his peak when he got home (or at least on his way home, not in the middle of a damn match).

Heat swirled underneath the sensitive layer of skin covering his toned body, his form tensed as he raised his arms upwards to send off another set. Kageyama couldn't let the team down just yet, not in a critical match like this one, but whatever sickness he was ailed with was beginning to overwhelm him.

In all honesty, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if his chest was wrapped tightly with a heavy tape that was slowly constricting and constricting. Gods, was he going to suffocate? He couldn't- he couldn't embarrass the team in that way. Imagine if he ended up collapsing? Would he be trusted to play another game? Would they finally realize how useless he is?

"Bakayama!"

Hinata's shrill, exasperated voice broke through Kageyama's self-deprecating walls and pushed against his sensitive eardrums. Had Hinata's voice always hurt his head that much? Kageyama doubted it, but still.

"Pay attention, dumbass!" The ginger ball of clueless sunshine continued on, unaware of the setter's internal struggles. How could he have known the torment his friend was going through? Kageyama looked perfectly fine - the scowl was nothing new, and the sweat could be played off as just him getting invested in the game. But lord, he felt as if his body was going to break.

With a huff and one of his signature glares, Kageyama turned his steely gaze back to the net. Just opposite him was the playing team of Aoba Johsai.

He and his old teammates had since made up from their past differences. While things were still rocky and.. tense at times, they didn't argue or throw hateful comments anymore (although Oikawa couldn't help himself sometimes). They weren't looking at him at this point; they were too invested in the game they were playing.

Kageyama knew that he should be doing that too, focusing on the game at hand, that is, but it was hard. A selfish, yearning part of him just wished somebody could see how much pain he was in; he could see how tormented his body felt at this moment in time.

"Yamaguchi, you're up!" Coach Ukai's voice rang throughout the court, and Kageyama shifted, so he was in the right position, the natural movements taking a second longer than usual.

The raven-haired setter felt sluggish and worse for wear as the game carried on as if there'd never been a moment break. "Please." He whispered, half to himself and half to anyone who might be listening.

"Please." Kageyama's voice was a little louder than before, his legs jolting beneath him as his teammates cheered for another point. Kageyama was running on autopilot at this point, his limbs heavy, and his mind full of cotton. It felt as if he was slowly losing function in, well, everything...

He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't play, his mind wasn't working correctly, and his skin was on fire.

Kageyama was sorry; he was so fucking sorry that he couldn't continue playing; he couldn't soldier on through nausea and pain. He didn't mean to be so weak when he was needed so much. Honestly? He just hoped that they didn't fuss too much, because he couldn't go on.

"Real sorry, 'bout.. this," Kageyama slurred breathlessly as he took a step backward despite the ongoing game, his knees buckling, and his vision blacked out momentarily. This sickness just had to hit today. It couldn't have waited just a few more days, no. This was going to ruin him. Hinata would never let him live this down.

A flushed and heated expression was evident on the setter's features as he finally crumpled, unaware of the mock silence that had filled the stadium. He was just.. so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
